Welcome to Hollywood
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: YO and the other parents think that their children are becoming really distant to them . they come up with a plan to take all the kids together on vacation with them . but is HOllYWOOD the best place for them to go on vacation .
1. another day

****

Disclaimer : I don t own any of this the show nor the song , but I do own the plot !

__

I felt this time that we had something ,

you rolled your eyes like it was nothing new

You only think about you .

The sunlight seeped through the window as Yo yawned. He got out of his bed , got dressed and ready and made his way down to the stairs towards the kitchen .

****

Beep beep . yang groaned . Without opening his heads or tilting his head , he reached out his hand to turn the alarm clock off . When that didnt work he transformed his bamboo sword into a hammer and smashed the clock to pieces.

Yin scowled at her brother . yang , that was the third clock you have broken this motnh .

Yang opened his eyes and said well now tomorrow I can break a fifth clock

thats fourth you idiot she corrected him .

Yang groaned again . Within a quick flash the two raced each other for the bathroom . The pushed and shoved back and forth between them .

Yo felt like his life was in a rut every morning it was the same routine , wake up , fix breakfast , twins fight , they leave , time to watch who wants to be a millionaire . for three hours straight .

Yang was successful at getting inside first . He slammed the door and locked it before yin could get in .

yang she shouted . let me in she pounded on the door. Yo continued to make breakfast . He finally heard yin push yang out the door and slamming it on him . Then yang pounding on the door to get yin out .

He looked down at the fresh waffles and doughnuts and coffee in his hands . KIDS !! he hollered hurry up or youre going to be late .

The Twins hurried down the staircase and into the ktichen . Yang grabbed the cereal first while yin grabbed whats left of the milk and poured it before yang could get to it .

thats alright , I like my cereal milk free he told her .

what ever she smiled she tried to pour the cereal into her bowl but only two or three crumbs came out . YANG ! .

__

Put your shades on not to show it  
Don't pretend that you don't know its true  
You only think about  
If you look good  
and girl you should

The bus pulled up right beside their house . come on master yo said hurry up , yang , or youll be late for school again .

I hate school , why do we have to go yang asked.

because , though I am your woofoo master , there are somethings , like math and science , that I cant teach you Yo told them . how come you havent mentioned this before .

Yin rolled her eyes oh he has , on the bus to school , home room , lunch , study hall , on the way back from school , and sometimes in his sleep . yo pushed them out the door . The twins looked at each other then hopped on the big yellow bus they have been getting on for the past two months . Yin was sitting next to her best friends the most popular girls in town , Paige , Lena and Katie. Yang was sitting across the aisle chatting with his friends , Roger Jr. and Jake .

__

Welcome to Hollywood  
Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down  
Welcome to Hollywood  
Just got a grip on how to get around

Later that day .

Yin walked out of third period class surrounded by her classmates and brother . Zooming down the hall again were the two A.V geeks of the school , Dave and Coop with their cart . Their crash at the end of the hall could be heard all the way from mars .

The siblings continued on with their conversation .

all Im saying is , yang , is that having me do your homework is not good yin told yang .

are you going to be nagging me all the way to my next class yang rolled his eyes .

Yin shrugged her shoulders cheating isnt right yang . Youre not being fair to those who actually do their work

you know what else aint fair yang said this he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs Hey Coop , Yin wants to talk to you .

Yin turned back around to yell at yang but she found that he had already ran away . hes going to pay for this she turned around and their was coop .

Coop said bwak hi bwak yin , um you wanted to talk to me .

Yin had to think up something fast . yeah , actually could you meet me outside , around back she told him . He nodded his head and left for his next class.

youre going to stand him up arent you Lena asked .

yes I am yin replied as the two girls began walking down the hallway as the class bell rang .

****

I hope this is good so far , welcome to Hollywood is by Mitchell Musso . Plz reply .


	2. the vacation

****

Alright , trying again , the problem is , is that the document on my computer doesnt keep the quotation marks .

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING .

The group of adults settled down as the leader stood up from his chair .

Id like to welcome you once again to another meeting of single parents raising twins the guy said . A few adults clapped .

now mr. davenport , have you made any progress with the boys the speaker asked.

The guy sitting next to Yo stood up . well , Mark and Mason , well they , well are coming , well along , well , a lot better , now that well , I placed them , in well pre school so they can well adjust better well with their peers .

thanks for sharing that with us mr weller the speaker said. Yos cell phone began vibrating .

um Yo the speaker said. no cellphones on in class .

Yo looked at the phone . but its from the twins . he argued.

The speakers frown was soon replaced with a smile . by all means , put it on speaker . Yo turned it on speaker muttering the words **you asked for it .**

yang , youre an idiot this is all your fault yins voice shouted in the back ground along with the fire alarm.

hey dad Yang said the microwave sort of caught on fire .

yang , put tin foil in there yin interrupted him .

will you shut up yang barked at her .

but dont worry everythings under control , Yins spraying the microwave and the left side of the kitchen with the sink hose and I called 991 .

thats 911 , you idiot yin said .

like I said every things under control yang said . Im going to call 119 and everthing will be fine , bye dial tone .

The group sat there open mouthed at Yo . He grinned sheepishly before darting out the room . He drove as fast as he could back to the dojo . Half the place was burnt down and the children were no where insight .

He swung his head back and forth till he caught site of a pink and blue light fighting a moose with really big antlers .

you may have one this battle the moose said but I , ULTIMOOSE , will win the moose vanished behind a trail of smoke leaving behind the twins , the girl with her blue orbs and the boy with his bamboo sword in yangerang mode .

what in the world happened while I was at my single parents meeting Yo shouted.

Yin and yang grinned a little .

we were going to fix microwave pizza , yin told him then yang wanted to find out what happens when you put tin foil in the microwave . I told him a thousand time it was stupid and that the kitchen would catch on fire .

Yang nodded his head beside . then after that I tried to put it out the liquid inside your gasoline container .

and after Yang exploded half of the dojo , yin continued . we heard ULTIMOOSE , scream ULTIMOOSES BRILLANT PLAN out loud and we had to go and stop him .

Yang began laughing like a hienna . the best part is when we were fighting I saw coop at the back end of the school , ha ha ha ha , he still thinks Yins going to show up ha ha ha ha .

Yo rolled his eyes . how many times have I told you two not to cause trouble .

but dad , master yo yin pleaded all we did was stick foil into a microwave , and we did kind of almost **not **messed up ultimooses plan .

Yo sighed. come on you two time for bed . . yang stamped his foot saying it was only six thirty .

The next day while the kids were at school , yin and yangs friends parents and Yo had a tiny get to gether at Coopss mothers house . ( IM CALLING HER HILLARY IN THIS ) .

I dont understand George ( Lenas dad ) said I mean Ive always did my best to raise my little pumkin but lately all she really wants to do is hang out with her friends and shop , its like she no longer has time for me .

Roger and his wife nodded . I know what you mean , Roger Jr. is the same way .

not my Dave Daves mother bragged he and I are bffs . we tell each other everything . .

Yo paced back and forth across the carpet . we should to something special with them . I dont know , ooh we could take them camping .

camping George questioned . really , isnt that kind of Lame .

Daves mom smiled I go camping all the time with my five kids , its fun , except for when youre running for your life so you wont become fire wood .

so no camping Roger said .

Hillary bit her lip . I got it she stood up . I have to go to Hollywood for a few weeks for business anyway . I was planning on taking coop with me but why dont you and all of you kids come along too .

really Yo asked . do you really think Hollywoods the best place to spend quality time with Teenagers . the group nodded their heads in agreement .

The Twins plopped down on the couch . Yo cleared his throat about to speak when yang interrupted .

look , if its about destroying your lawn mower yang started yin did it . yin began ranting on how it was all yangs fault again , and yang went on and on about how shes the worlds biggest tattle tale .

it has nothing to do with that yo paused wait , yang broke my lawn mower . he shook his head anyway he stopped when he realized yin and yang had pulled out their cell phones and were talking into them .

I wonder what the lecture is this time Yin said into the phone . Apparently yin and yang were talking to each other .

I dont k now , you know how he can just go on and on and on and on till the point where I feel like Im going deaf yang told yin .

will you two get off the phone yo shouted. The two shut their phones off . were going to Hollywood .

what they both shouted. They began skipping round in circles chanting were officially awesome .

Im going to pack our stuff yin said then ran up the stairs .

Im going to get a snack from the kitched yang said . He walked straight outside. oh wait , I burned down the kitched . Back to my video game he ran directly in front of tv and turned on his game console .


	3. Welcome to Hollywood

****

The document text on my computer does not show quotation marks on here at all , so I am putting these :s around the dialogue

The twins spent no free time with out preparing for their trip the next day . The familys luggage stood outside the Dojo piled up . Yo had one black suitcase , laying by the door . Yin and Yang and fifteen bags and suitcases each , half pink and half blue , and all had a Y printed on them . The three walked outside , the twins both had on sunglasses , yins pink and of course yangs are blue .

**:**what are we waiting for**:** Yang asked . **:**come on lets go , Fame , fortune and Miranda cosgrove await us **:** .

Yin rolled her eyes . **: **actually yang the term is , Fame , fortune and Taylor Lautner .**:**

:**:**here we go again , about how cute yin thinks all the twilight boys are **:** Yang said sarcastically .

**: **hey ,**:** yin remarked **: ** if I remember correctly you drooled every time you saw Rosalie **: ** .

__

Im so glad I got to know you

Now I know what Im suppose to do

You only think about you

The friendly faces Ive been seein

Now I know theyre far from being true

You only think about you

If you look good

I guess I should .

While the two argued over who has a bigger crush on a twilight character , four vehicles pulled up in the driveway . They stopped arguing . They pulled down their sunglasses a bit with their mouths open .

**: **those dorks are coming with us **: ** they shouted together .

Yo walked past them to greet the parents . **: ** hi george**:** george smiled . Two girls stepped out of his pick up truck . Lena and Katie . Yin squealed and ran towards them at full speed .

**: **Lena , Katie **: ** she hugged them both . **:** I cannot believe you two are coming with us**: ** ,

Lena smiled . **: ** I know , too bad Paige cant come though , Im really going to miss her **: ** .

Katie stood their nodding her head up and down ,.

Meanwhile Roger jr was giving goodbyes to his parents and little sister . **: **see ya in a few weeks **:** he didnt say another word and hurried up to yangs side .

**: **now Dave **:** daves mom told him **:** dont forget to take a bubble bath every single night alright ,**:** .

Dave nodded his head then at the top of his lungs he said **:** BUT MOM YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE TAKING BATHS ,**:** he looked over at yang and Roger Jr . **:** moms **:** he mouthed to them .

Dave turned back and around and whispered **:**did you pack my favorite bubble supply **:** Daves mom nodded her head.

Hillary opened up the trunk of the Van . **:**so , Yo , whats the plan **:** . Yo smiled and tried to think of something cool to say back to her . After all it wasnt easy when he was awake to flirt with her . **( that only makes sense if youve seen the episode the secret life of possum panda )**

Coop walked up behind hillary . **:** Mom ! How many bwak times do I have to tell you bwak not to be flirting with my future dad -in-law **:** . .

****

: COOP !**:** yin shouted from inside the van .

Coop grinned sheepishly towards yo and hillary , .**:** I MEAN PARENTS BWAK FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER IS DISGUSTING **:** he said loud enough so yin would hear him . The teens all piled up in the Van . The twins groaning on how lame this was going to be.

Welcome to Hollywood  
Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down  
Welcome to Hollywood  
Just got a grip on how to get around

The plane trip wasnt very long . But in Yin and Yangs mind it took forever . All the pushing , shoving and crowds , then when they got out of the van there was the whole routine of waiting in line and waiting to get on the plane and waiting some more for it too take off .

They got inside a rental Van and the twins pulled out their ipods and played games basically the whole ride to the hotel . Dave was starring out his window the whole time. **:** check it out , the Hollywood sign **:** . the teens all squished together on Daves side of the van to see the famous Hollywood sign .

In your favorite tinseltown The boulevards  
The neon lights  
I've been in love since the first sight  
I wouldn't change it if I could  
Welcome to Hollywood

After dropping all their luggage at the hotel , the teens were given were some free time to look around the street a little bit . The boys were having fake light saber fight , and the girls were gawking at all the celebrties passing by ..

Welcome to Hollywood  
Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down  
Welcome to Hollywood  
Just got a grip on how to get around

**:** check it out**:** Lena yelled **:** were in Hollywood . **:**

**:**sweet **:** Roger jr.

Hillary pulled out her camera . **:** everyone get in the picture. **:** .

She first snapped a picture of . Yang pretending to play the drums

Welcome to Hollywood

Then she snapped a picture of coop and rogerjr . Swinging a scared dave back and forth .

Just got a grip on how to get around

Then she snapped pictures of yin jumping up in the air . Katie hiding behind a bush . Lena posing like a supermodel . The kids pretending to attack each other , and all of them making funny faces.

Dog eat dog is to be seen in the tabloid magazine Seventeen  
A billioniare daddy's money,  
Do you care

Too think this may be the highlight of their whole trip .

Welcome to Hollywood

****

I hope you guys liked this and plz reply . This is my second fanfic and my first yinyangyo fanfic , so advise and suggestions are helpful .

Disclaimer : I dont own any of this .


	4. Putt Putt whatever !

**I'd like to thank those who have reviewed . Thanks , **

**Anyway here's chapter four **

They rolled their eyes , again and again . Yin and yang absolutely love putt putt golf ; they don't however love Yo cheering every time the ball moves .

Yin and yang waited for around fifteen minutes each time Yo stepped up to play . Which drove them insane because their friends were already on the seventeenth hole and they were still on the third.

"come on , "yang shouted " hurry up already **"** . Yo grinned , taking a swing at his black ball . The ball barely moved two centimeters .

"you've got to be kidding me "yin whispered . Yo kept that stupid grin on his face however as he kept swinging at the ball and missing it .

" YO , just HIT THAT STUPID BALL AND WE CAN ALL MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVES!"** Yang yelled . Everyone inside the golf course stopped to look at him . Yang stood frozed with both his hands up in the air . **

**The group stood outside a fast-food place . " wow " yin said " that's the first time we've ever been kicked out of a Putt Putt golf course " . the girls were giggling . Katie almost choked on her sandwich . **

**The boys stood out beside the benches away from the girls . **

" **this trip is boring " Yang said . " sure we're Hollywood but what fun can you have around here with your parents butting in every five seconds . He turned to see the other four looking over at the girls . **

" **what's the Matter with you " he asked them . **

" **I THINK I'M IN LOVE " all three boys answered at the same time . **

**Coop staring at Yin **

**Rogerjr. Staring at Katie's Sandwich**

**Dave staring at the plotted Tree next to them . **

**The three boys blinked and looked at each other . **

" **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT " they asked each other. **

**Yang rolled his eyes . " there has got to be something we can do ? ! " . **

**The parents were on inside the place buying food. Which was taking forever because all of them wanted to use coupons for their food . And since it was one coupon per costumer . They all ordered separately and they had no idea what they wanted to eat . **

**The teens all sat around outside griping and complaining . **

" **there has got to be something we can do " Yin said. **

**Lena looked across the road and saw something on a flier . **

" **guys , you know how this place is probably crawling with a bunch of celebrity parties " she said. **

" **yeah " roger jr . said . **

" **well " Lena continued . " let's sneak out after dark and go to one . " . **

**The teens all agreed except for Dave . **

" **why not " Katie asked him . **

" **my mommy said that my bed time is strictly 8:00 unless it's a school night then its 7:30 " Dave said . Then he shook his head . " I mean WHO CARES WHAT MY MOMM , UGH MOTHER THINKS I'LL GO TO BED AT 8:05 tonight , Um Eleven thirty !" . **


	5. too familiar

" where's that Dove " yang asked. " he's taking forever to get his butt out here " .

Yin rolled her eyes " his name is Dave , yang , " .

" whatever " yang crossed his arms . They were standing out in the hallway of the hotel . The door beside them opened and out came roger jr.

" um , Dave , is asleep " roger jr told them .

" asleep " yang asked. " what kind of dork falls asleep at seven fifty - five at night " .

" the same kind of dork that wears my little pony pajamas " roger jr answered.

" what ! " yin asked listening in on their conversation . " Dave doesn't have any my little pony pj's only pajamas with trees on them remember " .

Kind of embarrassed rogerjr said " uh , well , then I have absolutely no idea who's my little pony pajamas those are on my hotel bed . Nope no idea . " .

Yin smacked her face with her hand .

" can we just leave now " Lena asked a little agitated . The group snuck down the hallway .

" see easy " Katie said in the silence . Yin pushed the button for the elevator . A guy with orange skin and a brown mustache , about roger jr's height answered the door.

" hi , yin , yang " he said in a shrilly high voice " I mean , kids I do not know " . the kids blinked.

" I'm , the uh , here for the convention at the hotel this week " he smiled . His hand fell out of his long coat .

" uh will one of you kid's pick that up for me " . Lena picked it up and handed it too him .

" well uh gotta go " he pushed the button inside the elevator leaving the kids on their floor .

Feeling that their was no hope for the rest of their night , the group walked back towards their rooms .

" man , that guy was a freak " Lena commented.

" Is arm fell off how lame is that " roger jrsaid. .

Yin was deep in thought . " yang , isn't it weird how he knew both of our names " .

Yang rolled his eyes . " yin , you're tired , you think everyone knows our names " .

" no yang , " yin insisted . " I think we've met him before " '

" he probably lives in out town " yang said " which for some reason does not have name , I think it should have a name , how about , the dorky stupid town where the amazing incredibly strong yang lives , or is that too long cause I could shorten it yang's ville or yang topia or yang height , something with my name in " .

" YANG !" yin yelled " I think that guy might be someone we know , someone we fought , think about it his voice was really high , and his arm fell off , his arm must've been a fake , and he stuttered and told us a huge backstory . " .

" yin , yin yin " yang said . " you're not in the right mind , you're too sick of this bordom and embarrassment master yo or dad has been dishing on us for the last couple of days " .

" maybe your right , yang " yin said opening the hotel room door .

Yin crawled into her bed . " but I still thinks something's up " she whispered before drifting off to sleep .

**I hope you guys like the story , plz reply **


	6. Commercial Break 1

**Sorry if I haven't updated this in awhile **

**Yin and Yang are sitting in chairs at a studio . **

**They both smile at the camera . " Hi , I'm Yin " Yin announced . **

" **And I'm " Yang pauses .**

" **Yang " Some member of the crew whispers . **

" **OH that's right I'm " Yang looks at the Crew guy again . " What did you say again ? " . **

**Yin rolls her eyes . " And we are from the show , Yin Yang Yo " . **

" **Seriously , What am I suppose to say " Yang shouts at the crew member . Yang turns back around in his chair . " poom UI 3wit V 9r3vt 3rv o2 raf "**

" **Um , cue card guy " Yin spoke . " You um got the cards upside down . There much better , " **

**Yang says " so far in the story we're having an awful time in Hollywood " . **

" **Exactly " Yin adds . " And I'm pretty sure that one of our enemies " . **

" **YIN ! " Yang shouts . " Don't give away the ending " . **

" **Why shouldn't I " Yin remarked . " You almost got air time during the Super Bowl to spoil the ending " . **

" **yes " Yang replied annoyed . " Which is why I don't want you to spoil it now " . **

" **Well , at least I know my name " Yin yelled**

" **I do too ! " Yang blinked . " It rhymes with Taxes , right ? " . **

**Yin explodes . " Err . This is why its took so long to film the entire movie . Having Yang always forgetting his lines and completely ruining " . **

" **Now little sis , I'm not the one who spent Fifty Hours in the hair and makeup department " yang said . " Even though we all know it would do you no good ! " . **

**Yin screams and starts Yincinerating everything in the room . Yang starts whacking everything else with his bamboo sword . **

**The Set is all in ruins right now . Yo enters the Studio . " Ugh , Is the Commercial Break over yet ? " . **

" **Um , Sorry Yo , but we're having some technical difficulties with two of our main stars " . The director told yo . **

" **Exactly " Yin said . **

" **So why don't you and the rest of the Supporting Cast , go get us some doughnuts or something " Yang said . **

**Yo's face turned red with anger . " Supporting Cast . My name is in the title , I'm practically in every episode . And I'm considered Supporting Cast ! " . **

" **I will be in my trailor ! " Yo shouts before stomping off Set . **

**The director rubs her forehead . " At least They stay in Character " . **


End file.
